battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Italian Empire
Ciao, benvenuti in Italia! ---- Welcome to the world famous Italian Empire! We are the descendants of the glorious Roman Empire and Kingdom of Italy, famous for our exploits around the Mediterranean and our heroics in World War I and World War II. We control a crucial geographical location in the centre of the Mediterranean Sea, which means we can exert dominance over trade in the Mediterranean, increasing our growing wealth. Our military is currently small, but growing due to our crucial trade locations and growing treasury. We also possess several small colonies in Africa, which are crucial for trade, resources, and technological advancement. We are dedicated to the preservation of our nation and our Italian culture, and will fight to the last man to preserve our way of life. Per l'onore d'Italia! European Map Foreign Relations 'Allies' * Greater German Reich * Unified Kingdom of Iberia * New Macedonian Empire 'Enemies' * Nazis and Other Fascist Sects 'Pacts' * Singaporean Empire ; Trade and Non-Aggression Technology *Armageddon Defense/Offense System: An advanced missile and point defense targeting system, vastly improving the capabilities of the point defense, anti-aircraft, and missile weapons systems on board ships. It allows the tracking and engagement of up to 150 enemy missiles and aircraft at ranges of up to 150km. It also allows for the precise guiding of up to 60 missiles onto target at once. *Eagle Eye Command Program: An extensive and powerful command program that tightly links air, land, and naval forces, and allows the effective deployment of large numbers of drones, missiles, or other counter-measures to any hot spot that needs assistance rapidly. It is an extremely robust system, with many backups and security features, making it extremely difficult to take down or hack into. *Oto Melar AC/18: An advanced artillery system designed to make our current artillery guns and SPGs more effective on the battlefield. This 155mm main gun features an excessive rate of fire, good accuracy, and very long range, much more so than that of any other artillery gun currently in service. However, this is also a rather expensive weapon, and the 155mm main calibre means its punch is limited compared to the weapons of other nations. It can be easily linked to the Eagle Eye Command program as well, allowing precise fire control where it is needed most. Naval Forces 'Roster' 'Gallery' IMG 0337.jpg|''Roma'' class destroyer. IMG 0336.jpg|''Italica'' class assault ship. IMG 0358.jpg|''Vittorio Veneto'' class battleship. IMG 0371.jpg|''Hammerhead'' class attack submarine. IMG 0399.jpg|''Florins'' class arsenal ship. IMG 0403.jpg|''Sea Lion'' class landing craft. IMG 0438.jpg|''Litorrio'' class super battleship. IMG 0442.jpg|''Zara'' class heavy cruiser. IMG 0446.jpg|''Andrea Doria'' class fast battleship. IMG 0458.png|''Scipio Africanus'' class destroyer. IMG 0524.jpg|''Aquila'' class light carrier. IMG 0567.jpg|''Mars'' class super battleship. IMG 0626.jpg|''Jutlandia'' class hospital ship. IMG 0709.jpg|''Caesar'' class super battleship. IMG 0692.jpg|''Kronos'' class super cruiser. IMG 0779.jpg|''Balilla'' class nuclear attack submarine. Air Forces 'Roster' 'Gallery' IMG 0340.jpg|MC 303 multi-role fighter. IMG 0407.jpg|''EYE'' class drone. IMG 0389.jpg|AHK-001 hunter-killer craft. IMG 0389.jpg|AHK-002D hunter-killer drone. IMG 0427.jpg|AD-1 hunter-killer drone. IMG 0429.jpg|AHKC-001 drone command craft. Hej.jpg|MC 304 A1 multi-role fighter. IMG 0511.jpg|''Mantis'' gunship. IMG 0565.png|A-3 attack helicopter. IMG 0675.jpg|''Valkyrie'' gunship. IMG 0677.jpg|HL-5 Olympus transport plane. IMG 0738.jpg|''Warhawk'' class bomber. IMG 0788.jpg|MC 307 A1 Phantom fighter. IMG 0800.jpg|SM-88B Falcon strike fighter. IMG 0810.jpg|Fiat G 32 Nightwing stealth bomber. Ground Forces 'Roster' 'Gallery' Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|Type 1 TD tank destroyer. Designed and produced by Germany. PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|Type 2 LT light tank. Designed and produced by Germany. PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|Type 3 MBT main battle tank. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 3463.jpg|Type 4 HHW assault rifle. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 0306.jpg|Type 5 HC hovercraft. IMG 0350.jpg|Type 6 HT heavy tank. IMG 0341.jpg|Type 7 HHW Assault Rifle. IMG 0343.jpg|Type 8 HHW Shotgun. IMG 0344.jpg|Type 9 HHW Sniper Rifle. IMG 0345.jpg|Type 10 HHW Anti-Tank Weapon. IMG 0354.jpg|Type 11 MBT Main Battle Tank (Centurion). IMG 0352.jpg|Type 12 LT Light Tank (Cataphract). IMG 0356.jpg|Type 13 APC Armoured Personnel Carrier. IMG 0383.jpg|Type 14 TD Tank Destroyer. IMG 0420.jpg|Type 15 IFV anti-infantry drone. IMG 0432.jpg|Type 16 IFV infantry support drone. IMG 0476.jpg|Type 17 HHW fully-automatic assault shotgun. IMG 0475.jpg|Type 18 HHW flamethrower. IMG 0492.jpg|Type 19 HHW advanced rifle. IMG 0513.jpg|Type 20 HHW rocket launcher. IMG 0517.jpg|Type 21 HHW grenade launcher. IMG 0548.jpg|Type 22 MBT Main Battle Tank (Charioteer). IMG 0563.png|Type 23 SPG self propelled gun (Sagittarii). IMG 0561.jpg|Type 24 SPAA self propelled anti-air (Domino). IMG 0648.png|Type 25 APC armoured fighting vehicle (Cataphract II). IMG 0679.jpg|Type 26 SV support truck. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies Category:Defeated/Destroyed Nations